poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers, It's the Creeper
Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers, It's the Creeper is the first Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo short film. It was made by Yakko Warner and BrerJake90 and uploaded on YouTube as part of a double feature with Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal sometime in 2010, but was eventually deleted, due to copyright claims. The short was once reuploaded on Google Drive as a separate short until it was decided that Daniel Esposito will instead remake the short film (alongside Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal) for Google Drive in the near future. Plot A bank guard driving through the evening countryside crashes into a log, and from out of the bushes a green-faced, monstrous figure rises and stalks him. Meanwhile, the team is on its way to their school's barn dance. They happen upon the scene of the bank guard's accident. He has been knocked out and his car ransacked. The guard regains consciousness long enough to thrust a blank piece of paper at Freddy and mutter, "The flame will tell... the Creeper." The gang take the guard to the nearby house of Mr. Carswell, the bank's president, who explains that the Creeper is a phantom who has been robbing the bank. He agrees to look after the guard and sends the kids along to the dance. At the barn dance, everyone's having fun until the lights go out; not wanting to dance in the spooky barn, everyone drives off to the Malt Shop, except for the team who stay behind to clean up. But as Shaggy and Scooby are taking the garbage outside they run into the Creeper, who demands the "paper" of them. The Creeper chases the kids about the countryside; Freddy, Daphne, and Velma wind up in a ditch with a horse and cart, while Scooby and Shaggy crash into a hen-house. After the Creeper leaves, Shaggy and Scooby start to go, too, but a chick hatches and immediately attaches itself to Scooby. Meanwhile, Freddy and the girls have found a car hidden in the bushes; it has no identification papers, but they find torn-up photograph negatives on the floorboards. After running into Shaggy and Scooby (still fleeing the Creeper), they find some footprints which lead to a rope bridge, spanning over a chasm and into a cave. The cave is the home to the "hermit of the hills" (whose cooking disgusts even Shaggy and Scooby). They escape from the hermit (who is all-too-eager for their company) and make their way back to the Mystery Machine, only to find the Creeper waiting behind the wheel for them. The Creeper chases them; everyone (except Scooby) falls into the hay-bale-making machine, leaving the Creeper (and the rest of the gang) neatly bundled up. The Creeper is unmasked as Mr. Carswell, who had been robbing his own bank and using the Creeper disguise to throw people off track. But the security guard had installed a camera that caught Carswell in the act, and so Carswell had acted to silence the guard. The blank paper was actually a photograph (activated by heat) that showed Carswell looting the safe. Back on the road, driving to the malt shop, the gang realize the chick still hasn't been returned. When Scooby returns the chick to the hen house and bids it farewell, he notices several other chicks hatching, who all see him as their mother. Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Ttark, Baloo, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Brer Fox, Brer Bear and the Grand Duke of Owls guest star in both versions of this short film. *Nala, Rex, Bo Peep, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Sarge, and Lenny (from the first Toy Story film) will guest star in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this short film. *The 100 Acre Avatar League is absent in both versions of this short film, due to being a past adventure. *Both versions of this short film show Pooh and his friends meeting Yakko, Wakko, and Dot for the first time. *This short film will be dedicated to the memory of Don Rickles the voice of Mr. Potato Head who died in kidney failure (May 8, 1926 - April 6, 2017) *This film takes place after Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Toy Story (which explains Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Scooby-Doo and the gang already knowing Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex, Bo Peep, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Sarge, and Lenny). *The reason why Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys and Ttark are guest starring in both versions of this film is because they are guest starring in both versions of Winnie the Pooh and The Dark Crystal and both films were released on 2010, the same year as Toy Story 3. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:BrerJake90 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Don Rickles Category:Winnie the Pooh/Scooby-Doo films Category:Short Films Category:Mystery films